This can't happen to me
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: when Abby's vampire husband dies leaving her and their son, she turns back to her vampire family for comfort but what happens when a boy called Edward Masen comes to forks looking exactly like her dead husband? Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight.

this is an Edward love story so no Bella. Edward is HUMAN in this story but the rest of the Cullen s are vampires and he will go by his human last name.

* * *

Loving whispers flowed around me as I stood still as a statue, not moving a muscle I let the gentle, cold breeze play with my brown hair. Not moving my hollow green eyes from the fresh grave I stood in front of, I always thought that we would be together forever but that was just a stupid fantasy for a stupid girl. My eyes hardened at the thoughts that pushed and tried to break my wall of locked memories of my one and only. I felt nothing, I couldn't feel I truly was a monster as I forced my eyes to scan over the other sobbing and waling humans around me when I knew that nothing was coming from me, not a tear, sniffle or dry sob.

My eyes narrowed at the engraved words on the marble tombstone,

In loving memory of

Edwin Masen / Cullen

Born May 2nd 1987 - June 3rd 2009

A loved brother, friend, father and husband, he will forever be in our hearts and watching down on us.

I scoffed at the words the only one that really loved him was me, it wasn't supposed to end like this, there should have never been an end. even his date of birth was wrong but then if it was changed then people would either think i was crazy or that i was joking.

Not realising how much time had past my intense gaze was broken from where my everything was buried by a light tugging at my black dress, I sighed knowing who it was. Turning around my hardened hollow green eyes softened at the sad face of my little boy, he was the only reminder I had of my lover other then the memories that pleaded to be let loose in my mind. I kneeled down to his height, taking his small tear stained face in my hands I wiped them away with my thumbs.

Not saying anything I pulled him into my arms holding him close when I gave into the pursuit of my memories letting them invade my mind, I saw everything from the happiest ones to the saddest and yet still not tears came. Standing up straight with my little Toby clinging to my body I walked slowly to my car, buckling him into his seat I walked to the drivers' side getting in. I looked at my little Toby through the mirror to see him fast a sleep with his thumb in his mouth, sighing I rested my head on the steering wheel knowing that I had lost everything from the love of my life to my home.

I finally reached the house that I used to proudly call my home; I carried Toby out of the car and into the house, setting him down on the sofa. I walked upstairs to 'my' room to start packing, sitting on the bed memories flashed and pounded in my mind of how we first met.

_Flash back_

_I was talking down the hallway of forks high looking for my math class when a boy knocked me down, it left as if I had walked into a brick wall. Looking up I saw the most amazing pair of gold eyes. My gaze wondered over him drinking in his beauty when he held his hand out to me, looking around quickly to see if anyone was looking, seeing no one I took his hand gently as I felt an electric shock flow between our hands, once I was standing I looked into his eyes getting captured by their depth. _

"_Hello I'm Edwin masen Cullen" his voice was musical but I tore my eyes way from his to the floor._

"_Hi I'm Abby Starr" I said in my small voice as he smiled a crooked smile making me blush"_

_End flash back_

Shaking my head I snapped out of it and looking back I still can't understand why he picked to love me, I mean he was a beautiful vampire and I was just a plain human.

_Flash back _

_I was walking down the hallway with my new boyfriend and I just couldn't keep the smile off of my face, I loved his family and they loved me. Walking out of the school he led me to his black Volvo when I noticed that Alice and jasper were walking over to Emmett's car, I looked at my boyfriend confused but all he did was lightly kiss my forehead and started to drive once I was safely strapped in. Getting out of the car I didn't recognised where I was when I felt a cold hand take mine, leading me into the woods until we arrived at a clearing. I looked around shocked at the beauty of it._

"_This is where I come to think but I wanted to show you so now it's ours" he said pulling me into his arms. After a few minutes of silence I felt Edwin pull away from me._

"_What's wrong?" I asked worried._

"_I have to tell you something about me and my family" he said in a pained voice, I looked into his eyes to seen pain, anguish and love._

"_What?" I asked taking a step towards him but he stepped back._

"_I'm dangerous, I could kill you with in a second" he said glairing at the floor._

"_Edwin… I don't understand" I whispered not too sure if he heard me._

"_I'm a vampire" I looked up at him shocked I mean they don't exist they can't… when it clicked. _

"_I love you, Edwin I don't care" I said walking over to him taking his still form into my arms. _

I sighed sadly getting up I had packed my clothes and some belongings of mine and Edwin's and walked down stairs to see Toby sitting in front of the tv watching SpongeBob square pants, I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare something for Toby, I didn't need to eat as I am a vampire myself. After making dinner I walked into the living room and sat down next to Toby, he crawled into my lap and started to eat his dinner. I looked down at my son lovingly and started to run my fingers through his bronze hair.

Later that night after I had put Toby to bed I heard the phone ring, walking over I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked I was emotionally tired.

"Abby" a voice I recognised to be Alice's squealed down the phone making me smile. It had been a while since I had last seen or spoke to the rest of the Cullen's as myself and Edwin wanted to move away to somewhere less mythical to raise our son.

"Alice" I said excited.

"We are so sorry that we couldn't make the funeral" Alice started but I cut her off.

"It's ok Alice, I understand anyway the only people that truly loved him that went was myself and Toby" I sighed thinking about the spineless humans that shed empty tears at my husbands funeral.

"So how is Toby?" Alice asked changing the topic which I didn't mind.

"He's ok, a little confused but he did cry at the funeral" I said twisting the phone cord around my slim fingers.

"Abby we miss you so much as well as little Toby and want you to move back" Alice said softly, I sighed leaning my head against the wall in front of me. I did need a place to stay so I guess that it's for the best.

"Ok Alice, well be over tomorrow" I whispered not ready for the pity and sympathy that was going to be swept my way. Walking into Toby's room I packed everything of his into some left over bags. When I had finished I looked over to Toby to see him stirring ready to wake up, I hadn't realised what time it was until I looked at my watch to see it was eight in the morning.

"Morning sleepy head" I said leaning down brushing his hair out of his face.

"Mummy?" he asked sleepily making me smile.

"Come on we're moving back in with grandma and granddad"

"And Aunty Alice?" he asked slightly worried as she likes to dress him up.

"Yes and Aunty Alice" I said as he groaned. Walking out of his room to let him get dressed I made his breakfast and started to load everything into my H3 alpha black hummer.

"Come on little monster" I called into the house playfully to see Toby running out with his blue stuffed monkey. Walking into the house I ran around to make sure I had everything then ran back to the car getting in and driving off back to the place were it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own twilight _

* * *

Driving up the long dirt drive way a wave of unwanted emotion hit me like a ton of bricks. Parking my car I get out and walked over to Toby's side tenderly pulling him out.

"Now Toby, best behaviour" I warned wiggling my finger at him making him laugh.

"ABBY" I didn't have time to get away as I was pulled into a death grip by Alice; luckily for Toby he managed go get out of my arms before the attack.

"Hey Alice" I said my voice as hollow as my eyes making her flinch.

"Come on everyone's inside waiting for you" she said jumping up and down on the spot, to a normal person or vampire who didn't really know her she looked happy but I could tell that she was upset over her brother, pulling her into a tight hug I heard her sob into my shoulder, rubbing her back I let her go after a few minutes. Picking Toby up, I followed Alice into the house.

ALICE'S POV

I sat down on my jaspers lap deep in though about how hard this must be for Abby and little Toby when my vision started to fade and was replaced with other images.

_Vision _

_A boy and his family sitting in a car the boy looking out of the window bored with his head in his hands._

_End vision_

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked me in her motherly voice but I could easily hear the pain for our brother, her son in there.

"I sa-" but before I could finish I had another vision this one stronger, clearer.

_Vision _

_The same boy with bronze hair was standing with in front of Abby; she looked lovingly at the boy and then lightly kissed him._

"_Edward" Abby sighed pulling away from the boy called Edward and walked over to her car, giving him one last look before getting in and driving away. The boy turned around with a crooked smile on his face._

_End vision _

I snapped back to the present breathing hard, I looked at my worried lover and gave him a kiss on the lips, looking around I saw everyone gathering around me waiting and wanting answers. Usually by now Edwin would have already told but seeing as he is… well he can't now. Taking a deep unneeded breathe I started to tell them.

"Ok so my first one was of a boy and his mum and dad in a car passing the forks sign, the boy looked bored" I said. I really didn't want to tell them the second one but I guess I had to.

"And the second one… well it was of the same boy as before and Abby was in it…" I trailed off looking at everyone's eager faces.

"Well she kissed him and when he turned around, he… he… he looked just like Edwin, the spitting image of him" I said looking at the floor hearing gasps from everyone.

"Do you think Abby will be all right when she first sees him?" Esme asked worried holding on to Carlisle.

"I don't know"

"She can't be with another man, her HUSBAND just died, you know our brother" Rosalie spat, glaring at us.

"That maybe so but maybe this lad can bring the life back to your sister and our daughter" Carlisle said firmly before lovingly kissing Esme. I knew this was going to be hard on everyone when the boy was going to turn up and I just hoped that Abby wouldn't lose it and kill her other chance of happiness. I happily danced my way to the house phone and delicately dialled her number.

"Hello?" Abby's tired voice echoed through the phone.

"Abby" I squealed down the phone not being able to contain my happiness of hearing her when I felt calm flood through me, I looked over to my lover and mouthed a thank you.

"Alice" I heard her voice change and sounded excited.

"We are so sorry that we couldn't make the funeral" I started to apologise but she cut me off.

"It's ok Alice, I understand anyway the only people that truly loved him that went was myself and Toby" she sighed sadly obviously thinking about the humans at the funeral.

"So how is Toby?" I asked changing the topic wanting to know how my nephew was holding up.

"He's ok, a little confused but he did cry at the funeral"

"Abby we miss you so much as well as little Toby and want you to move back" I said softly.

"Ok Alice, well be over tomorrow" she whispered in what sounded like defeat, I knew that she wasn't ready for the sympathy that she was going to get but she would just have to stick it out, I was so happy that she's coming home and I just wish that my vision will come true and soon. But the thing that nagged at me was that I knew that things were going to get worse, a lot worse before things would start to brighten up.

I skipped into the living room with a wide smile on my face as everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had made me so happy.

"Abby and little Toby are coming home" I said smiling at Esme now beaming face before she ran up the stairs most likely to redecorate Toby's room. I looked around to see everyone happy that they where returning.

EDWARDS POV

I can't believe that they were making me move to stupid forks, I wanted to stay with my friends in Chicago. But I was almost 18 and in a few months I would be able to do what ever I wanted to do, which meant going back home. The only reason we where moving was because of my stupid mothers gossiping, don't get me wrong I love my mother but she needs to know when to keep her mouth shut.

Looking out of the window bored as all that passed me was blurs of green and brown, I shifted my eyes I looked at my father behind the wheel; Edward was the kind of man that loved his family and would do anything to make up happy.

[Well almost everything] I thought not wanting to be here.

Looking down at my phone to check the time I noticed that the car had stopped looking out of the window I saw a medium sized white house with a small garden that would keep mother entertained. Getting out of the car I walked to the front door after taking my luggage and walking in. looking around I examined the house, room at a time, happy with the down stairs I ventured off up the stairs, taking everything thing into my mind.

I walked into the first room by the stairs and instantly knew that this was the room for me, from its silver walls to its black carpet. Nodding my head in satisfaction I threw my stuff on the floor and plopped down on my bed, with a sigh I unwillingly got up to start unpacking my stuff. Half was through I was called down for dinner, entering the kitchen I stopped and was shocked that my mother hadn't warned me that we were have visitors. Looking them all over, I was shocked that they all looked like models just off of a runway.

"Edward dear, these are the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme" she said pointing at the blond man with his hair slicked back and a woman that had a motherly air around her.

"Their children Alice and jasper" she said looking at a girl with a pixy hair cut and a male with blond hair.

"And Rosalie and Emmett" indicating to the blond bombshell and the muscle man, I nodded my head to them but I didn't fail to notice the knowing smiles from the parents and the death glare from the blond girl.

"oh I'm sorry but our other daughter and grandson couldn't make it, as they are away for a few days but you will be meeting her in school Edward" Carlisle said looking at me, why he did I didn't know.

[Surly if she has a child she would older then me, she may be a teacher but something about this family is off] I thought taking in their pale completion and golden eyes. I walked over to the table sitting down.


	3. Chapter 3

YOU'RE POV

My heart lurched at the sight of the house nothing had changed within the time I was gone; the first thing that happened when I walked through that door was being pulled into a motherly hug.

"oh sweetheart" was all she said and let me go holding me at arms length smiling, I tried my hardest to smile but I just couldn't, I couldn't even force a smile on my face.

I put Toby down when he ran over to his uncle Emmett laughing happily, I looked at everyone else and was pulled into hugs. Out of all of the family I was closest to jasper, he was like the big brother/best friend I always wanted, and I could always go to him with a problem and not be judged.

"We're so happy your back, we decorated a room just for little Toby" Esme said still smiling.

"Grandma. Am not little" Toby whined out from Emmett's shoulders.

"Please be careful" I whispered fearing my sons' safely, I just couldn't loose him.

"Come on Abby we have school tomorrow" Alice beamed getting excited.

"I'm not really ready for school just yet" I really didn't want to go back to that school, where everything started; I dreaded the thought of going anywhere near it.

"It's ok you don't have to go" Carlisle said in his farther voice that he always used when he was talking to me. But I didn't fail to notice the little glare that Alice gave him.

"Thanks" I said walking up stairs to my old room, walking in I saw that nothing had changed everything was in the same place, well the things that we didn't take when we moved. I walked over to the bed I used to use, sitting down I looked over to the night stand and saw a photo of Edwin and my self kissing. Talking the photo into my hands I lay back onto the bed, I could still smell his scent on the pillow next to me. Staring at Edwin's smiling face I ran my fingers over the glass, outlining his figure.

_Flash back_

_Sitting on the sofa in Edwin's room I sighed in content as I snuggled closer to his chest smiling. Looking down at my finger my smile widened seeing his mothers beautiful wedding ring grace my finger. _

"_Lets go outside" Edwin whispered into my ear, pulling us both up. I looked at him confused knowing that it was snowing outside and with him being freezing I wouldn't be able to hold onto him as much. But I let him pull me up and lead me outside, letting the white layer of snow chill my feet through my converse. I was led over to the tree we where he proposed to me, I smiled at the memory when he stopped sitting down while pulling me onto to his lap. _

"_I love you sweetheart" he whispered into my ear and kissed the back of my head while wrapping his arms around my waist. _

"_I love you too" I whispered back knowing that he heard me loud and clear, snuggling closer to his body I looked around to see that it was snowing. I held my hand out to catch the fine white powder but it melted before I could see it up close, pouting I folded my arms over my chest, hearing a husky laugh my heart melted. I saw my vampires arm stretch out, palm facing up successfully collecting the white frozen water in his hand, I pulled his arm so I could look. After a few seconds I placed my hand on top of his melting the snow instantly. I lifted my eyes from our hands to his beautiful eyes, getting lost in them I didn't even notice that we were both leaning closer to each other until our lips met in the most amazing kiss. _

_End flash back_

I sighed sadly frowning at the photo, oh how I wished I could just shed one tear for my withered love. Placing the photograph back on the night stand I didn't even notice Esme come into the room. I looked over to her, to her golden eyes tormented with sadness they looked nothing like my hollow ones. I tried my best to smile but all I got was a grimace, I sighed sadly as she rushed to my side, sitting next to me Esme pulled my small frame into her arms while rubbing my back like any mother would do to help calm their child down.

"I miss him so much, I'd do anything to just be able to shed one tear" I whispered knowing that everyone in the house heard not just Esme.

"Oh sweetheart, I know you're hurting now but everything will work out and Edwin wouldn't want to like this. He'd want you happy" Esme said softly hoping not to alarm or upset me further. I nodded my head knowing that he would want me happy and not mopping around but what could I do? I would never find anyone like him again.


End file.
